


Childish Hearts

by lumiere_esprit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Burningleafshipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/lumiere_esprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping sucked, unless you were with friends. Then, it was tolerable. (burningleafshipping if you squint and turn your head, also contains Beta!Blue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got a bit bored and this was born.

Walking through aisles upon aisles of clothes, Leaf gazes over at Red, her best friend, who is caught up deciding which type of skirt looks better on Blue. Leaf didn’t even know there where different types of skirts until 5 minutes ago when Blue started prattling off millions of different types after Leaf disregarded her.

Blue overreacted too much anyway. No guy noticed the minute differences between the skirt types, and that includes her brother sitting in front of the door being subjected to such torture.

“I swear, if I have to look at one more skirt, I’ll faint.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Leaf smiles and nods (even though she hadn’t been paying attention anyway).

Sighing at Leaf’s aloof antics, Red exclaims “You weren’t even paying attention! There is no pain from your end of this!”

Smirking, Leaf gestures to the door to the changing room. “You haven’t been paying attention either, silly. All you’ve done is mindlessly nod along to whatever Blue comes out in.”

Looking away, Red rubs his hands on the chair. “T-That doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention! I-I just think everything looks great on her!”

“Okay, okay,” Leaf airily says, “Let’s say you were paying attention, just so we don’t get murdered by clothes, okay?”

Smiling, Red gently agrees and slumps back into the chair and grasps his legs. Leaf shuffles over and sits down next to him, handing him a sherbet stick to eat as they wait for Blue to emerge.

Walking out of the store (3 hours later, mind you), Leaf finally breathes the air of the outside.

For someone who was supposed to be silent, Red sure knew how to have a good rant.

Blue, arms layered in multiple bags of whatever was bought, and (somehow) ruffles Red’s dusty brown hair.

“Come on, Red. Let’s go home.” 

Turning over to Leaf, Red waves goodbye rather enthusiastically. “See you tomorrow, Leaf!”

Smiling, Leaf waves back and scampers off in the direction of her home.

~FIN


End file.
